


Painted Polaroids

by FreckledYamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art, Artist Akaashi Keiji, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuaka fluff, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Coincidences, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Photographer bokuto koutarou, Photographs, Photography, Photoshop, Sketches, Student Akaashi Keiji, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, just mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledYamaguchi/pseuds/FreckledYamaguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a sketchbook and a picture...<br/>.<br/>Or art student akaashi and photographer bokuto and just cozy warm fluff</p><p>(aka i suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed bokuaka fluff so this happened. I still don't really have much of a plot still so any suggestions would be nice. also I'm not sure about the title but here this is.  
> I hope you enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a sketchbook and a picture of a beautiful stranger

He is sitting with a sketch on his lap and a pencil in his hand, bent over the sketch, with his black raven hair hiding his eyes. Bokuto can't stop himself as he takes a picture of the stranger from a distance.

As bokuto goes back to his work photographing the scenery around him in the park, kids playing, lovers sitting together, the cherry blossom tree in the middle of the park, his mind keeps going back to the beautiful stranger bent over his sketchbook.

Before he leaves, bokuto glances at the stranger one last time and his hand reaches for his camera and snaps a picture of him as if on instinct. He leaves the camera and stares. It's a beautiful scene, the sun is leaving the horizon making the sky a mix of orange, pink and yellow shades, and the cherry blossom tree at full bloom in the background, then there's the the stranger with his sketchbook. 

As bokuto heads home the only thing on his mind is that scene and how beautiful it is. When he thinks about it as his eyelids were getting heavy, he realizes that he took the pictures of the stranger without his permission which makes him a tiny bit guilty but he couldn't help himself back then. He decides that he'll apologize to the stranger later even though he doesn't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very short I apologize but it was a nice note to end a chapter on. I'll try to post another chapter today. 
> 
> Any kudos, comments or suggestions are very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studio, Coffee shop and tea. 
> 
> (aka i suck at summaries again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss, another chapter, and this one is actually a decent length. I like it.  
> I hope you enjoy :3

The next day Bokuto gets to the studio he works at earlier than he's supposed to, to finish his work from his shoot at the park the day before. 

As he sits at his desk he notices a post-it note that read “ _ Edit your pics bro!! Pls :3 _ ” 

From first glance he knew it was Kuroo Who wrote who wrote that, but still he won't edit the pictures. 

Kuroo is an editor that believes in perfecting pictures through the power of photoshop, while Bokuto on the other hand believes in keeping it natural and not editing at all. It pisses Kuroo off because Bokuto was the top of their class in university when it comes to editing, but since their manager Ukai doesn't mind, Bukoto does what he wants when it comes to that. 

As he goes through his pictures from the day before, Bokuto finds the pictures of the beautiful stranger and he can't help but stare a bit taking the pictures in. The stranger in the picture was delicately bent over his sketchbook biting his lips in concentration. He was wearing black jeans and a navy blue shirt with all the buttons buttoned up and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Along with his raven hair hiding his eyes his whole appearance contrasted the scenery behind him. Bokuto found him interesting and intriguing as much as beautiful.

“Hello~” Oikawa singsongs placing his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders startling him. Bokuto probably didn't notice his arrival while marveling over the picture of the beautiful stranger on his screen.

”What's so interesting that it's got you concentrating this much Bokuto?” Oikawa asks Bokuto leaning too close to his face looking at the screen of his computer. 

“Nothing.. Just choosing pictures from yesterday's outdoor shoot” Bokuto says closing the picture of the stranger quickly and taking it to a different folder.

Oikawa cocks his head looking at Bokuto skeptically before skipping away while humming.

As Bokuto finishes sorting his work and printing it everyone starts arriving. 

“Bro!!”kuroo greets bokuto and they fistbumb. “Still won't edit, will you?” kuroo asks pouting. 

“you know the deal man. All natural~” bokuto attempts a hair flip which get then both laughing. 

As they laugh Ukai arrives. 

“Morning boys, here quite early Bokuto-kun aren't you?? ” he greets clapping Bokuto and Kuroo on the shoulder.

“Just sorting work out and printing it before heading out for today's topic,and I still won't edit the pictures” Bokuto says sticking his tongue out at Kuroo then handing Ukai a folder filled with the day before’s pictures.

“good work” Ukai says inspecting the pictures. 

“Thanks Ukai san, I better get going to grab coffee and have some good morning light” Bokuto says collecting his stuff and rubbing his eyes. 

“Say hi to iwa-chan!~” Oikawa chimes in while looking at himself in the mirror in the corner of the room. 

“I will, see y'all later!” Bokuto shouts getting out the studio. 

Bokuto has his camera in hand as he walks to the coffee shop a couple of blocks away. He takes pictures of everything around him, a kitten, a bird, a stop sign. Bokuto’s technique if you'd call it that, is to take pictures of anything he sees then picking the best to hand in for work. 

When he reaches the coffee shop he stops in front of it snapping a picture of the sunlight falling on the sign illuminating half of it shadowing the other. 

As he walks into the coffee shop he's met with the smell of coffee and fresh pastries and he relaxes a bit into the cozy atmosphere. 

“Hello Bokuto kun, how's your day so far?” the owner and manager of the cafe Takeda Ittetsu greets when he sees Bokuto since he's a regular at the coffee shop. 

“My day has been good so far thanks for asking Takeda san, hope you have a great day as well.” Bokuto returns the warm greeting. “Also Iwaizumi, Oikawa says hi.” he says to the barista at the cashier.

“Shittykawa..” Iwaizumi mumbles but Bokuto notices the tiny quirk of his lips.

Iwaizumi Hajime is Oikawa's childhood friend, and oikawa surely never stops talking about him it drives bokuto crazy sometimes. 

Bokuto then orders his usual caramel flavored cappuccino with extra caramel. As he's standing by the counter waiting for his cappuccino, he sees his small brown haired friend from University come out from the back of the coffee shop looking like a squirrel with her cheeks full of food. 

“Yukie!!” he yells leaning over the counter hugging her. 

As he leans over the counter he knocks over a cup and doesn't notice except when he feels something hot soaking the bottom of his shirt. He pulls back pulling his shirt away from his body as he notices he knocked over a cup of tea over a bunch of Polaroids and himself. 

He turns to apologize to the person he just spilled their tea and just stares instead. He's met with unmistakable raven hair falling over slate-grey eyes that were staring blankly at him, and Bokuto was sure he lost the ability to speak right then and there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo,  
> What do you think of this?? :D  
> Any kudos, comments or suggestions are very appreciated.  
> *jazz hands away*

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was very short I apologize but it was a nice note to end a chapter on. I'll try to post another chapter today. 
> 
> Any kudos, comments or suggestions are very appreciated.


End file.
